Una tarde de invierno
by Saeki Himemiya
Summary: "-Oh, pero si es el chico pokemón-Comento con cierto humor, quitando su atención de su entrenamiento, para mirar a Red, que frunció el ceño, disgustado por el apodo de Snake. -Cállate viejo, llevo el día entero buscándote-Le reclamo cruzándose de brazos, mirando con reproche al soldado." Fail en exceso, SnakexRed, yaoi, crack, leer por favor.


Hola a todos, emmm, hice este one-shot, de una parejas extremadamente rara y la más crack que he visto en mi vida, y eh visto mucho; SnakexRed, muy pedobear, lo se, pero es culpa de un fic de Lady Shadic, en el que nombra esta pareja...y a mi me termino gustando LOL en fin, este fic es el efecto de levantarse a las seis de la mañana todos los días :D espero les guste, y si no les gusta no hagan comentarios ofensivos plis!

**Disclaimer: **Super Smash Bros Brawl y sus personajes son de Nintendo

**Pareja: **SnakexRed

**Advertencias: **Yaoi, pedofilia power, exceso de OOC, crack, emm, eso sería, oh, y un título fail :D

Enjoy!

* * *

Era una fría tarde de invierno, donde los copos de nieve caían lentamente y de manera reducida, los smashers, por su parte, se encontraban dentro de la mansión, interrumpiendo sus entrenamientos para relajarse en la calidez proporcionada por la calefacción, creando un ambiente ameno y relajante, excepto para Red, que iba de un lado a otro en la mansión, buscando algo…o más bien alguien; cierto soldado que ocupa cajas como escondite.

-¿Se te perdió algo Red?-Pregunto Samus que llevaba unas tazas con chocolate caliente en sus manos.

-Más bien alguien…-Respondió tranquilamente, mirando a todos lados- ¿Has visto a Snake?

-No-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros-. Bueno, suerte en tu búsqueda, tal vez Falcon sepa.

-Vale, gracias-Dijo, para ir y buscar al peculiar smasher.

Camino sin prisas por los pasillos, buscando con la mirada al capitán Falcon, para que le dijera donde se hallaba Snake, al que no veía desde ayer por la tarde.

* * *

Finalmente se fue al salón donde estaban los pokemons, cansado y enojado por los comentarios fuera de lugar de Falcon estilo; "¡Uyy, se le perdió el novio!"

-Te noto molesto-Comento Lucario, que estaba junto con los demás pokemons comiendo unos pastelillos que había hecho Peach para ellos.

-Sí, llevo el día entero buscando a Snake y no lo encuentro-Dijo frunciendo el ceño, dejando de lado su enfado con el capitán Falcon, "Maldito viejo"-. De casualidad ¿sabes dónde está?

-Lo vi salir en la mañana temprano, posiblemente este entrenando-Respondió el pokemón psíquico.

-Gracias, Charizard, Ivysaur y Squirtle ¡vengan!-Guardo a sus tres pokemóns en sus pokebolas, para luego ir a buscar un abrigo y unos guantes para salir y buscar al soldado.

* * *

Camino lentamente por los jardines de la mansión, luego de haber revisado la sala de transportes y ver que no había nadie allí.

-Jodido viejo, ¿Dónde se habrá metido ahora?-Mascullo frotando sus manos, hacía un frío del demonio, y él ahí, buscando a Snake, al que no se le había ocurrido un día más "maravilloso" para entrenar al aire libre.

Llego hasta los límites que daban al bosque que rodeaba la mansión Smash, en los que visualizo a Snake, que estaba practicando puntería con unas dianas que habían puesto ayer Marth y Meta Knight para practicar, pero la nieve se los había impedido…aunque al parecer nada era un impedimento para Snake, que estaba practicando con su lanza minas, estaba tan concentrado que no noto la presencia del joven entrenador pokemón, quien se aclaró la garganta haciéndose notar por sobre el silencio de la tarde.

-Oh, pero si es el chico pokemón-Comento con cierto humor, quitando su atención de su entrenamiento, para mirar a Red, que frunció el ceño, disgustado por el apodo de Snake.

-Cállate viejo, llevo el día entero buscándote-Le reclamo cruzándose de brazos, mirando con reproche al soldado.

Snake soltó una risilla, Red se sonrojo levemente por lo que había dicho, pero siguió firme.

-¿Para qué?-Pregunto, recargando el lanzagranadas.

-No te importa-Le dijo secamente, "La verdad solamente lo busque por buscarlo…"

-Siento contradecirte pero si me importa-Le contradijo, apoyándose en uno de los árboles.

-…-El joven se cubrió con la gorra, o eso intento-. En todo caso ¿qué demonios haces entrenando con este clima?

-Lo que no me mata me hace más fuerte-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia.

-Te vas a enfermar-Le dijo.

-No lo hare.

-Si lo harás.

-¿Me vas a contradecir en todo acaso?-Pregunto volviendo a practicar con las dianas, moviéndose entre los árboles para destrozar todas las dianas.

-Mmmm, si-Respondió finalmente.

-Joder, definitivamente te ves más bonito callado-Mascullo Snake para sí mismo, pero el joven entrenador lo escucho, haciendo que se sonrojara.

-Hace mucho frío-Comento frotándose las manos.

-Ni tanto-Le respondió Snake, que estaba más concentrado en la conversación que en su entrenamiento.

-¿Eres de metal o qué?-Cuestiono al soldado que estaba como si nada.

-Hago ejercicio y así mantengo el calor…no como tú-Le dijo acercándose.

-Mis pokemons pelean, no es necesario que yo me ejercite-Le contradijo, más de una vez había salido la conversación, y a Red le hartaba.

-Sí, si, como digas-Le palmeo la cabeza.

-Tsk, te reto a una batalla; tu versus mi Squirtle-Dijo de la nada, quitándose la mano de Snake de la cabeza, pese a que no quisiera hacerlo.

-Como quieras-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Snake y Squirtle se posicionaron frente a frente, esperando a que Red les diera la partida.

-Bien… ¡Empiecen!

Squirtle avanzo rápidamente hacia Snake y lo golpeo con la cola, pero rápido y sin perder tiempo, el soldado lo alejo con una patada, para luego empezar a tirar granadas hacia el pokemón de agua, que de siete esquivo tres, dejando muy adolorido a Squirtle, para luego ocupar pistola de agua, dejando empapado y aturdido a Snake.

-Maldita tortuga-Maldijo.

-Bien hecho chico-Le dijo a su pokemón antes de guardarlo.

Se miraron unos segundos en silencio.

-¿Mojado Snake?-Pregunto riéndose levemente Red.

-No, ¿cómo se te ocurre?-Ironizo.

El viento helado hizo que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de Red, haciéndolo temblar notoriamente.

-¿Todavía tienes frío?-Pregunto yendo hacia los árboles, específicamente donde estaban sus cosas.

-Más o menos-Dijo mientras escondía su cuello lo mejor posible, pensando en que debió haber traído una bufanda.

Snake se acercó hasta Red y rodeo su cuello con una bufanda gris, sorprendiendo al entrenador pokemón.

-¿Y esto?-Pregunto oliéndola, "Es de Snake" concluyo finalmente.

-En la mañana sentía frío-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, "Se ve lindo" se abofeteo mentalmente por ese pensamiento fuera de lugar.

Se quedaron unos segundos en un incómodo silencio, hasta que Red se atrevió a hablar.

-Sabes…también mis labios están helados-Sentía las mejillas arderles por ese comentario, pero simplemente no se pudo resistir a hacerlo.

-…-Por su parte Snake también se sonrojo por el comentario que hizo el muchacho.

Se quedaron mirando unos segundos, en los que Red se tentó a salir corriendo de ahí, pero se quedó en su lugar al sentir las manos del mayor sobre sus hombros, Snake se puso a la altura de su rostro para poder besarlo, y pese a tener sus labios fríos, Red sintió que estaban muy cálidos.

* * *

_*Omake*_

-Te lo dije-Red puso un paño humado en la frente de Snake, que, obviamente, se había resfriado, y ahora estaba en cama al cuidado de Red, que insistió para cuidarlo.

-Es tu culpa y de tu bicho-Le reclamo, debajo de las mil frazadas que tenía encima.

-Sí, si, como digas viejo-Le restó importancia, tomando de la mesita de noche un frasco y una cuchara-. Hora de tu medicina.

Snake empalideció, esa medicina olía a Wario…y posiblemente ambos tenían el mismo sabor.

-Abre la boca-Canturreo divertido al ver a Snake muerto de miedo y asco por la medicina.

-Olvídalo-Dijo con los dientes apretados, negándose a tragar esa cosa.

-¡Vamos Snaky! Hazle caso a tu noviesita-Canturreo Falcon, quien estaba en el marco de la puerta, entretenido por la escena.

-Vete al diablo Falcon-Dijo "amablemente" el mayor, aun con los dientes apretados.

-Charizard, ve-Dijo tranquilamente Red, dejando salir al nombrado de su pokebola.

-¡Hyaaaaaaaaaa!-Gritó Falcon como todo un macho bien machote, haciendo que Snake se riera con ganas, y ni tonto ni perezoso el entrenador pokemón le dio la medicina.

-Esto sabe horrible…

-Je…-Rio Red.

-Sabes, creo que también estas resfriado-Comento Snake de la nada, desconcertando a su acompañante.

-Pero si yo… ¡Ah!-Fue jalado hacia la cama de manera que quedo debajo de Snake, que junto sus labios con los de Red.

A la semana siguiente; Red estaba en cama y Snake se divertía dándole la medicina marca Wario.

* * *

¡Compren sus medicinas marca Wario al 50% de descuenta en la farmacia del Dr. Mario más cercana!

Ok, no

Espero les haya gustado mi fic, agradecería que me dejen un reviews!

Byee


End file.
